Şablon:Mayabakınız
thumb|300px| [[Şablon:Mayabakınız - d --------- Maya ---- Maya (biyoloji) ---- Maya uygarlığı ---- Maya/VS Dişi deve ibil ----- Maya kelimesi Türkçede huy, mizaç anlamında kullanılır. --------- Maya, kimyasal değişiklik sağlamak için kullanılan madde. :Ayrıca şu anlamlara da gelebilir: ----------- Halk ve diller Mayalar, Güney Amerika'da yaşamış bir uygarlık Maya dili, Mayaların kullandığı dil Maya el yazmaları Maya sit alanları listesi The Maya peoples, peoples of southern Mexico and northern Central America Maya civilization, their historical pre-Columbian civilization Mayan languages, the family of languages spoken by the Maya Yucatec Maya language, specific and most widespread Mayan language, frequently referred to simply as Maya Mayalar (Avustralya), an Australian Aboriginal tribe Maya dili (Avustralya), an Aboriginal language Badimaya language, an Aboriginal language of Australia, also known as "Parti-Maya" Maya dili (Brezilya), an unclassified language that may be related to the Panoan languages ------ Din ve mitoloji Maya (din), Hinduizm'de fiziksel alemin bir aldanma ve illüzyondan ibaret olduğunu kabul eden kavram Maya (illusion), the word for "illusion" in Sanskrit and a concept in Hinduism Maya (Jainism), translated as "greed"; one of the 18 traditional undesirables in Jainism Mayasura, a Hindu demon often known by the name Maya Kraliçe Maya - Queen Maya, the mother of the historical Buddha Mahamaya, "Great Maya" - Büyük Maya , a Vajrayana Buddhist Tantra & meditational deity ------- Tarihteki kişi veya olaylar * Maya Savaşı, a 1813 battle of the Peninsular War, between British and French forces * Maya (Mısırlı) (13th century BC), the treasurer to Pharaoh Tutankhamun of Egypt * Maya (Koreli şarkıcı) (d. 1979), K-Pop şarkıcı * Maya Angelou (d. 1928), African-American author and poet * Maya Bond (d. 2000), Japanese American singer * Maya Bond (aktris) (d. 1931), Kanadalı aktris * Maya Bouskilla (d. 1977), İsrailli şarkıcı * Maya Deren (1917-1961), * Maya Dolas (1966-1991), * Maya Gabeira (d. 1987), * Maya Gold (d. 1981), * Maya Jobarteh (d. 1983), * Maya Lin (d. 1959), * Maya Mishalska (d. 1974), Meksikalı aktris * Maya Plisetskaya (d. 1925), * Maya Ritter (d. 1993), Kanadalı aktris * Maya Rudolph (d. 1972), ABD'li aktris ------- Coğrafya yerleri * Maya, Batı Avustralya, Batı Avustralya * Maya Biosphere Reserve, Kuzey Guatemala * Maya Karimata, * Maya Nehri, ------- * Maya Dağı ** Maya Dağı (Balkan Dağları) ** Maya Dağı (Japonya) (Mount Maya), a mountain in Kobe, Japan and the namesake of the Navy cruiser * Maya Dağları (Maya Mountains), -------- * [[Japanese cruiser Maya|Japanese cruiser Maya]] of the Imperial Japanese Navy * Maya, the NATO reporting name for Aero L-29 Delfin, a Czech military jet trainer aircraft--> * Maya (yazılım), 3 boyutlu tasarım ve animasyon yazılımı * Maya (Space: 1999), * Maya the Bee, * Maya of Mirinoi, * Maya Chinn, * Maya Do'Urden, * Maya Gallo, * Maya (Battlestar Galactica), * Maya Fey, * Maya Herrera, * Maya Santos, * Maya (Killer Instinct), -------- Sanat, film, edebiyat, müzik, TV * Maya, Jostein Gaarder romanı (1999). * ''Maya'' (album), * ''Maya'' (album), * Maya (film), * Maya (1966 film), * ''Maya'' (TV series), * Maya Memsaab, * Maya with Doll, * Tamperer featuring Maya, * Veil of Maya, * Maya, Türk Halk Müziği'nde bir usul * Francisco Goya'nın tabloları ** Çıplak Maya, Francisco Goya'nın bir tablosu ** Giyinik Maya, Francisco Goya'nın bir tablosu ---------- Diğer * The maya, the former national bird of the Philippines, later replaced by the Philippine eagle * Club Deportivo Maya, * Maya Gold (candy), ar:مايا (توضيح bg:Мая cs:Mája he:מאיה (פירושונים) hu:Maja ja:マヤ kaმაია ko마야 ru:Майя tt:Майялар uk:Майя zh玛雅 ----- Türkçe - İngilizce çevirisi 1. yeast. 2. maya. 3. leaven. 4. barm. 5. rennet. 6. fermentum. 7. ferment. 8. nature. 9. brewing. 10. yeast powder. ------------- İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi 1. Any of the Mayan languages, such as Quiché and Yucatec. 2. A female given name of modern usage. 3. A descendant of these people. 4. A member of a Mesoamerican civilization that existed in and around Mexico in the 4th to 10th centuries. 5. In Sanskrit, illusion; God’s physical and metaphysical creation (literally, "not this"). 6. A female given name used in India. 7. The Sanskrit word for illusion - maya is used to describe physical life. 8. In Sanskrit, illusion; God's physical and metaphysical creation (literally, "not this"). 9. recently taken into general use, also associated with Maia. 10. Group of Mesoamerican Indians who between AD 250 and 900 developed one of the Western Hemisphere's greatest civilizations. By AD 200 they had developed cities containing palaces, temples, plazas, and ball courts. They used stone tools to quarry the immense quantities of stone needed for those structures; their sculpture and relief carving were also highly developed. Mayan hieroglyphic writing survives in books and inscriptions. Mayan mathematics featured positional notation and the use of the zero; Mayan astronomy used an accurately determined solar year and precise tables of the positions of Venus and the Moon. Calendrical accuracy was important for the elaborate rituals and ceremonies of the Mayan religion, which was based on a pantheon of gods. Ritual bloodletting, torture, and human sacrifice were employed in an attempt to propitiate the gods, ensure fertility, and stave off cosmic chaos. At the height of its Classic period, Mayan civilization included more than 40 cities of 5,000-50,000 people. After 900 the civilization declined rapidly for unknown reasons. Descendants of the Maya are now subsistence farmers in southern Mexico and Guatemala. See also Chichén Itzá; Copán; Lacandón; Maya codices; Maya language; Quiché; Tikal; Tzeltal; Tzotzil; Uxmal. In Hinduism, a powerful force that creates the cosmic illusion that the phenomenal world is real. The word maya originally referred to the wizardry with which a god can make human beings believe in what turns out to be an illusion, and its philosophical sense is an extension of this meaning. The concept is especially important in the Advaita school of the orthodox system of Vedanta, which sees maya as the cosmic force that presents the infinite Brahman as the finite phenomenal world. Angelou Maya Lin Maya Maya Codices Maya languages Plisetskaya Maya Mikhaylovna. ------------ İspanyolca - İngilizce çevirisi 1. any of the languages spoken by the Mayas. 2. modern-day descendant of the Mayan people. 3. Maya, member of an advanced pre-Columbian civilization in southern Mexico and Guatemala. 4. daisy, common flower with a yellow center and white petals. 5. mayan, of or pertaining to the Maya, of or pertaining to the people or culture of the Mayas, of or pertaining to the languages spoken by the Mayas. ------------ Fransızca - İngilizce çevirisi 1. mayan. -------- İtalyanca - İngilizce çevirisi 1. Maya, member of an advanced pre-Columbian civilization in southern Mexico and Guatemala. 2. maya. 3. mayan, of or pertaining to the Maya. 4. Mayan. --------- Fince - İngilizce çevirisi 1. mayan. Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi 1. ferment. 2. DAMIZLIK. 3. içerdeki enzimlerin katalizör niteliği etkisiyle şekerleri karbondioksit ve alkole dönüştüren bir hücreli bitki organizmaları. 4. Budizm'in en önemli yapısı olan ve içinde kutsal emanetler saklanan Hint kökenli anıt. 5. Bir tür halk türküsü. 6. Kurutulmuş incir. 7. Yoğurtla yapılan bir Bulgar içkisi. 8. Yoğurttan elde edilen Bulgar içkisi. 9. Bir halk türküsü. 10. Yaradılış, öz nitelik(mcz). ---------- İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi 1. maya. 2. maya dili. 3. afsun. 4. Hinduizm büyü. 5. büyü (hint). ---------- Türkçe - Yunanca çevirisi 1. ζύμη (zymi). 2. ζύμη (zymi), προζύμι (prozymi). -------- Türkçe - Almanca çevirisi 1. Hefe. 2. hefepilz. 3. e Hefe, kim. r Sauerteig, s Ferment. 4. (hayvan) Kamelstute f. 5. Hefe, (kim.) Sauerteig, Ferment. 6. Hefe f. 7. Hefe die. ---------- Türkçe - Rusça çevirisi 1. дрожжи. -------- Türkçe - İspanyolca çevirisi 1. levadura. İngilizce - İspanyolca çevirisi 1. Maya (tribu india de Latino América). 2. Maya tribu de América. 3. el mundo de la imaginación. Türkçe - Fransızca çevirisi 1. levure. 2. levain. 3. ferment. 4. ferment le, levain le, pâte la. 5. ferment, levain, levure. Türkçe - İtalyanca çevirisi 1. lievito. 2. fermento. İngilizce - İtalyanca çevirisi 1. Maya (antichi popoli dell'America latina). 2. maya. Türkçe - Portekizce çevirisi 1. fermento. Türkçe - Danca çevirisi 1. gær. Türkçe - Hollandaca çevirisi 1. gist. 2. fermenteren. Türkçe - Fince çevirisi 1. hiiva. Türkçe - Polonyaca çevirisi 1. drożdże. Türkçe - İsveççe çevirisi 1. jäst. Türkçe - Kürtçe çevirisi 1. haveyn. ]]